Memories of two lost loves
by miss devil's kiss
Summary: Ginny's memories of her true loves- Draco Malfoy and Blaise Zabini. my first D/G/B story. i know i suck at summaries but the story is way better. Rating may change R&R plz
1. Chapter 1

A/N

A/N. well this story is mostly Ginny's memories but I will write her 6th year in details. This is my first try at DracoGinnyBlaise stories so be nice.

Chapter one: 

Twenty year old Ginevra Weasley flipped open her laptop cover and pushed the power button. Sitting Indian style on her king sized bed she placed it in her lap and clicked on a program named Microsoft Word. Lowering her hands she stopped mid air. What should she name it? Where should she start? She quickly typed _Memories of two lost loves_ and paused again. Where was the beginning? She racked her brain for answers and saw the image of her five year old self holding a doll.

In her head Ginny revived the old memory and unconsciously she started typing every word, every feeling, and every little detail like it was happening right now. Some time later her fingers would ache but she would be too deep in the memory to actually feel it…

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o Draco Ginevra Blaise o0o0o0o0o0o0o0 **

The five year old Ginny Weasley swung a dolly in her arms singing to it. There was a loud BOOM from outside and startled, Ginny dropped her doll. A few seconds later her mother came rushing in her room.

"Ginny, dear come here quickly!" she said a note of worry clear in her voice.

"What's going on, mummy?" little Ginevra asked approaching her mother hesitantly.

"No time to explain, dear. Just hold on tight." With that Molly Weasley hugged her only daughter and apparated her. "Ginny, stay here. Your brothers may not be here so be careful and try to get some sleep, ok darling?"

"Yes, mummy." Molly kissed her youngest on the forehead and apparated to God knows where.

Ginny sat in a corner her knees to her chest and tried to wrap her dress more warmly around her little body. She looked around and saw that she was in some sort of dungeon. Candles were lit and were floating in mid air, whatever light they were giving to the room they weren't warming it at all. Her short yellow dress was worn out and had only two thin straps holding it on her shoulders, therefore offering no warmth.

After what seemed forever but in truth was only twenty minutes Ginny felt the cold penetrating in her bones. Rocking back and forth a few tears escaped her chocolate brown eyes and fell on her cheeks. _At least my tears are warm. _She thought a squeezed her eyes to make more tears fall and warm her face.

"Why are you crying?" Came a voice from above her head.

Ginny looked up and saw a boy with silvery-blond hair and beautiful silvery-gray eyes with blue specks in them. At first she thought his whole body was cold but then she looked deep into his eyes and saw the exact opposite.

"I…I…" she said still mesmerized by the boy's eyes.

"Don't worry, we won't hurt you." Another voice came from her right.

There was standing another boy holding the hand of the first. They were polar opposites- where the blond boy's skin was as pale as ice; the other's was a few shades darker than her eyes. His eyes were a strange color; they were brown with purple in them.

"I was cold and none of my brothers is here and I am scared." She whispered. "I wanted to sleep but it's too cold."

"Don't worry we will keep you safe and warm while you sleep." The dark boy offered while the other nodded.

"You would do that for me?" she asked hopefully.

Their response was sitting on both of her sides. Ginny carefully lay down; the boys did the same and hugged her while holding the other's hand over her waist.

The only way she could describe the feeling was…right. Because of the warmth, safety, and love she felt butterflies in her stomach. Relaxed she quickly fell asleep.

The next morning Ginny woke up by someone taking her away from the warmth and comfort offered by the two boys.

"Mummy?" the girl turned to her mother who was now holding her.

"Ginny! What were you doing with the Malfoy and Zabini boys?" Molly scolded "Malfoy's father was the reason you were here in the first place. Now come we should go." Molly turned around with Ginny still in her arms.

Sadness washed over the little red head as she watched the Malfoy and Zabini boys over her mother's shoulder. Their eyes were saying the same thing as hers- _I don't want to go._

The three children that felt such a strong bond were pulled away from each other because of some surname. Now how stupid was that?

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o Draco Ginevra Blaise o0o0o0o0o0o0o0 **

Ginevra paused and looked over the text. Wow she didn't knew she wrote that well. Maybe Jasmine was right, writing her memories and feelings did help a little bit. This particular memory wasn't as painful as it was yesterday.

She yawned. _Time to sleep!_ She thought and put away her laptop.

--

**So what do you think? This is only the first chapter but don't worry there will be plenty. Your reviews can only help…**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter two:

Chapter two:

Ginevra collapsed on her bed. It has been one hell of a day at work. She worked at the Muggle-Wizard relationship department at the Ministry of Magic. The Second War actually happened in muggle London.

The muggles had gone crazy when they found out about magic and believe it or not the Ministry chose Ginevra to calm them.

"It's as simple as that, Ginny. You just have to make speeches and know some things about muggles…" she mimicked her boss Jerome Turner, "BULLSHIT!"

With a heavy sigh she lifted her head. _Maybe I could do a bit of writing tonight too?_

She took her laptop and turned it on. _Now what happened next…_

Ginevra bit her lip in concentration willing the memories to come. Her only memory of her year was a feeling. She was going to go into the dark when something grabbed her and pulled her away. Something warm… something very familiar. And then it was gone. Back to the darkness and coldness.

In her second and third year were glances, run-ins and some Gryffindor- Slytherin banters. Then there was her fourth year.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o Draco Ginevra Blaise o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

Ginny was sitting in a compartment in the middle of the Hogwarts Express when the door slipped open. Looking up she saw a girl she had never seen. She had shoulder-blade chestnut colored hair and similar eye color; she was tall, taller than most people her age.

"Hey, can I sit with you?" she asked with a smile.

"If you want to." The red head responded and extended her hand, "Ginny Weasley."

"Jasmine. Jasmine Oakwood." She shook Ginny's hand.

"Are you new here?"

"Um, yeah I just moved from Beauxbattons." Jasmine said.

"You don't have an accent." Ginny stated.

"I'm British, but my mother had to go to France for three years. I was there so I thought 'why not learn French?' Since I'm a witch the only way was going to Beauxbattons." She shrugged.

"You speak French? Cool! Say something!" Ginny grinned excitedly.

"Ben... tu écoutes quel genre de musique?"

"Um… what does this mean?"

"It means 'what kind of music do you listen to?'" Jasmine answered, "So, are you going to answer the question?"

"Muggle music. Mostly Rock. You?" Ginny asked.

"Muggle music too. I'm a rocker but listen to pretty much everything that sounds good." The brunette smiled.

The compartment door slid open for the second time in ten minutes. At the door frame stood two figures- a blond and a dark-haired Slytherins.

"Well, well, well, what do we have here? A Weasley and a hottie." The blond guy smirked and walked over to Jasmine smirking, "Malfoy. Draco Malfoy."

"Yeah, Bond, James Bond. I know the trick. Not working. Go see somewhere else." She smirked and glanced at Ginny and then the other boy, "And you are?" she asked.

"I'm Blaise Zabini." He smiled at her.

Jasmine seemed to think about something for a moment, "You both have a strange eye color, you know that?"

Ginny looked at Blaise and then at Draco. It was true; their eyes were a bit strange. Violet and brown, and silver and blue. Very strange indeed.

The colors were familiar though. Very familiar, but where? Where had she seen it? Ginny bit her lip in concentration. A memory flashed before her eyes for a second. A toilet, opened sinks, two strong pairs of arms trying to save her and those eyes. Her first year! They had tried to save her in her first year.

"Hello! Anybody home?" Ginny snapped out of it when a hand moved in front of her face.

"Wha- what?" Ginny shook her head a bit to snap out of it. Jasmine started laughing.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o Draco Ginevra Blaise o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

That was the first time she saw Jasmine. The girl was always supportive of her. The red head could tell her everything.

"Hello! Ginevra, are you there!?" her best friend's voice echoed trough the house.

With a sigh Ginevra got off the bed and headed to the kitchen, "Yeah, I'm up here."

Jasmine walked into the room and hugged her, "Heya Ginnyx! Can I see what you wrote?"

Oh yeah it was also Jas' idea to write her memories, "Yeah of course." She pushed the laptop towards the other woman.

She thought about what else she could write. There wasn't much in her fifth year. And there was _a lot_ in her sixth.

"You know you write _really_ good." Her friend commented.

Ginny gave up on the idea of writing more tonight and started talking with Jas about everything and anything.

**--**

**Well that was more of a filler chapter. I wanted to write a bit about Jasmine cause she has a really big part in this story. Please tell me what you think. So far I've got only one review and I want more opinions. Oh well review!! **


End file.
